Bard
Bard is a man from Lake-town who slayed the Dragon Smaug and became an ally of dwarves of the Line of Durin and the elves of Mirkwood. Background Bard was born and raised on the waters of Long-lake, spending most of his life in Lake-town. At an unknown point, he was eventually given the Black Arrow, which was probably passed down from father to son in his family. The name of Bard’s parents are unknown, but he was descended from Lord Girion, the last lord of Dale. Most of the town respected Bard, because of his good-hearted nature, but was hated by authority figures, such as Braga, the Master of Lake-town and Alfried Lickspittle. Bard married an unnamed woman and they had three children, two daughters named Sigrid and Tilda and a son named Bain. However, his wife died at an unknown point in time, leaving Bard to provide for the family. The Desolation of Smaug Smuggling Thorin and Company One day while finding the barrels that come from King Thranduil, Bard spots a company of dwarves and threatens them with his bow and arrow. One of the Dwarves approached Bard and asked if his barge was hired for transporation. Bard at first refuses to help Thorin's Company, as he notices the hurry they are in and asks to know who they are. Though Balin says that they were simple merchants on their way to visit their family in the Iron Hills , Bard suspiciously notices that they are probably not who they say they are , taking a note that one of the individuals is not a dwarf, for one and because they had an encounter with the Elves of Mirkwood that did not end well. Balin promises to pay double for what they would pay for a smuggler if Bard enters them through the town unseen. Begrudgingly, Bard agreed to take them into Lake-town. As Bard transports the company to the other side, he only becomes acquainted with the dwarves' travelling companion, Bilbo Baggins. Bard makes it towards the gate and Percy stamps his ticket inside. Then, a despicable man named Alfrid Lickspittle stops him. Fearing the company will be revealed, Bard comes up with excuses that theh people need it, but Alfrid claims it is not his problem. Then when Bard says it will be his problems when the people revolt, Alfrid withdraws his guard and Bard slips into town with Thorin's company in tow. He leads the company to his home until Bain tells his father their house is being watched. Bard goes back home and his daughters greet him. Both girls are surprised with the Dwarves and the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins come in through the room. Relationships Family *Wife † *Bain - Son *Sigrid - Daughter *Tilda - Daughter *Brand -Grandson *Bard II - Great-Grandson *Girion - Ancestor Allies * Mirkwood ** Thranduil ** Legolas Greenleaf * Thorin and Company - Allies, Former Guests ** Bilbo Baggins - Friend and Former Guest ** Fíli ** Kíli ** Bofur ** Óin * Gandalf * Men of Dale and Lake-town ** Percy ** Hilda Bianca Enemies *Smaug - Victim *Sauron **Orcs ***Azog ***Bolg ***Smaug ***Yazneg ***Narzug Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Men of Dale Category:Men of Lake-town Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes